


Bullet

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Frazzled [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adalind, M/M, mention of Kelly Burkhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Renard takes a bullet for Nick Burkhardt... the start of something beautiful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

“NICK!” Sean is moving even as he’s screaming Nick’s name at the top of his lungs, he barrels into the younger man pushing him aside, and Nick half-turns as something sharp and hot slaps into the Captain’s side, spinning him around and dropping him to the earth as he gasps.

 _FUCK!_ Sean squeezes his eyes closed and groans at the pain aware that Nick is hanging over him, hands pushing Sean’s top coat and jacket aside, then his hands are on Sean’s body and….

Hands close tight over Sean’s side, snatching his breath away as a white-hot poker jabs him. Then it’s all a blur of pain and confusion, and hands, not all of them Nick’s, in between questions which Renard can barely rouse himself to answer, there is one of Nick’s hands, holding his, the shorter slightly thicker fingers wrapped around his, and in between bouts of agony, all Sean can think about is the feel of Nick’s fingers in his, their palms touching, matching callouses from their weapons, the touch and warmth…

[][][][][]

Their relationship is often tender, all too easily bruised, which makes it all the more strange the way Sean called Nick’s name, the way he pushed Nick out of the path of a bullet. That makes twice that Sean Renard has been shot attempting to save Nicholas Burkhardt from something.

Then there’s Kelly. Nick is mildly confused that his half-zauberbiest son seems to prefer the company of Nick’s Captain than his own parents.

Nick’s fairly certain it’s because they’re both half-zauber, though he hasn’t said as much to Adalind (it’s already somewhat awkward and a bit weird, he doesn’t want to make things worse), and he’s not going to say that to Renard. It might sound like a criticism, and if Nick has learnt anything about his boss in the last five years, it’s that Sean is a little touchy about his Wesen side.

Now Sean’s been shot, in the side, through and through just above his belt, basically just through the meat. Painful, uncomfortable but not life threatening. He’s been patched up and put into one of those undignified hospital gowns to sleep it off in a hospital bed, until they’re sure there’s no possibility of infection.

Strictly speaking Nick has no need to be there. There is no threat, well none that is likely, and Sean Renard is a grown man, and a very strong one at that, he has no need of Nicholas Burkhardt’s protection.

It’s just that Nick wants to know.

Know why Sean took a risk like that. Know if what Nick is now acknowledging in his heart of hearts is mirrored by the tone he heard in the Captain’s voice.

Nick reaches over and takes Sean’s hand in his, now is the time to find out where they’re going. If this thing he feels is just him, or does the Captain share it too.  
Nick’s feeling a bit shy, and a bit tender, because his Sean has just risked his life for Nick and Nick really, really wants to know if that means what Nick hopes it means.

His Captain isn’t quite as out of it as Nick thinks he is, but Sean is playing possum because he wants Nick’s hand holding his to mean what he hopes it means, and if it doesn’t, he wants to pretend just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them both, but damn they are both quite obtuse at times. Though Nick is definitely more obtuse than Sean... this is how I imagine a courtship between the two of them going... quite a lot of circling, some false passes, denial, and a fair bit of unnecessary pining.


End file.
